Users access the Internet using computers or other devices. Using the Internet, a user can search for information, shop for clothes, books, electronic equipment, medical supplies, etc., watch videos on YouTube, connect with friends and family on social networking sites, play online games, and engage in lots of other activities. A user accesses resources on the Internet using web pages and/or web applications. In many cases, the web pages and web applications include areas designated for advertisements, and the advertisements are filled in dynamically during user access.
Measuring exposure to advertisements can provide valuable information, both for the individual user as well as for advertisers. For an individual user, measuring exposure can prevent repeated presentation of the same advertisement to the same user, and provide advertisements that are more useful for the user. For advertisers, measuring exposure can help determine the scope and effectiveness of advertising campaigns, as well as identifying characteristics of the people who see their advertisements.
Historically, information on television and Internet activity was measured by surveys or a log in/log out mechanism. Although this methodology can be useful, the data is not necessarily accurate, and the overhead costs are very high for large scale surveys. In particular, this places a burden on the users who agree to participate, and there is no guarantee that the users adhere to the process.
An alternative process involves automatic collection of data for enrolled panelists. In order to attract a sufficient number of panelists, various incentives can be provided. For example, panelists may receive cash compensation, credit towards viewing Pay-Per-View movies, discounts on premium channels, or sweepstakes entries.
In one methodology, special tracking software is downloaded to each device, and the software tracks advertisement exposure. This methodology has difficulties because of the vast array of devices that access the Internet, with varying browsers, operating systems, and limitations. In particular, it is difficult or impossible to download tracking software to some devices, and even when tracking software can be downloaded, it may not function properly because of the many variations in the devices.
As an alternative, enrolled panelists at home can have their web activity measured by a meter running on a home router. When a web application or web page serves an advertisement, the home router can track that information and send that information to a panelist server for review and reporting. In this way, the data is accurately tracked, and does not put a burden on the panelist.
This process works when computers are connected through the home router. However, there are an increasing number of mobile devices (e.g., smartphones, tablet computers, laptop computers, etc.), and these devices are not always using the panelist's home router. When the panelist is using one of these mobile devices at a location other than home, the web activity is routed through a different network, such as a local WiFi or cellular network. Advertisements presented to the user in these alternative locations are not passed through the panelist's home router. Even if an advertisement server logs all advertisement requests, the advertisements are not associated with the panelist.